googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Sbiis Saibian/2016 Googologist Registry
This is a list of members of the community identified as "googologists", as well as a census on all the individuals who have in some way contributed to the development of googology. Please read this blog post for instructions of how to get included on this list and how it is being conducted. You can make your "claim" here or at the other blog post, though here is preferred. What follows is the Registry of "contributors to the spirit of googology" as of 2016: 2016 GOOGOLOGY CONTRIBUTIONS REGISTRY To merit inclusion as a contributor in the registry you must meet the following 2 stipulations: (1) Have work that is googologically relevant, not necessarily googological in nature (2) Work can be cited on the internet To merit inclusion as a licenced "googologist" in the registry you must meet the more strigent 5-prong qualifications: (1) Be a member of a "googology community" (2) Self Identify as a "googologist" or be recognizable as such (3) Have your own notation,system,number names etc. (4) Have your work documented somewhere on the internet (5) Be sincere in your contribution Roll of Recognized Contributors (in order of contribution): 19 Certificates of Recognition 1 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Archimedes of Syracuse for the devising of a system for describing numbers up to (10^8)^(10^16), and for writing the "Sand Reckoner" widely recognized as the first example of a googological treatise (287 BC) 2 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Georg Ferdinand Ludwig Philipp Cantor for the foundations of set theory, especially the theory of ordinal and cardinal infinities that forms the basis for the fast growing hierarchy and other ordinal indexed families of functions (1874) 3 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Wilhelm Friedrich Ackermann who devised the Ackermann function (1928) 4 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Hugo Steinhaus for the introduction of the triangle,square, and circle operators, and the numbers "mega" and "megiston" introduced in "Mathematical Snapshots" circa 1939. 5 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: ''' ''Milton Edwin Sirotta'' for the "googol", the quintessential googolism, introduced in "Mathematics and the Imagination" by his uncle Edward Kasner in 1940. '''6 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Edward Kasner for the "googolplex", introduced in "Mathematics and the Imagination" circa 1940 7 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Leo Moser for improving upon the work of Hugo Steinhaus and introducing the Moser' '(1950?) 8 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Ronald Graham for the infamous Graham's Number, a source of endless inspiration that was, in conjunction with many other valuable contributions, responsible for the emmergence of the googology community (1971) 9 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Donald Erwin Knuth who devised the up-arrow notation as a convenient ascii friendly notation for the hyper-operators (1976) 10 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: John Horton Conway for conway-chain-arrow notation and the so called Ackermann numbers, introduced in "The Book of Numbers", and joint collaboration with Richard Kenneth Guy on an extended -illion scheme (1996) 11 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Richard Kenneth Guy for the joint creation of an -illion scheme with John Horton Conway (1996) 12 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Robert Munafo for circle notation for the weak and strong hyper-operators. See website here . (1996) 13 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Louis Epstein for his extended long scale -illion scheme and "popble" function. See website here (1999) 14 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Susan Stepney for the invention of "Stepney Brackets", a more convenient notation for the Steinhaus-Moser functions '' ''(time uncertain) 15 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Jonathan Bowers for his exploding array function (BEAF), hundreds of googolisms establishing a miltonian tradition of continuation, and the establishment of certain tropes evident in the googological community (2002) 16 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Chris Bird for greatly elaborating and formalizing the early work of Jonathan Bowers as well as establishing a powerful variant array notation (2006) 17 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Harvey Friedman for the TREE function and other combinatorial functions (time uncertain) 18 Certificate of Recognition awarded to: Agustin Rayo for the introduction of Rayo's Number and the Rayo function (2007) '' '19 Certificate of Recognition awarded to:' 'King2218' ''for an extension on up-arrow notation (March 2014) Registry of Googologists (in order of publication): 14 Googologist Licenses Issued License#001: Andre Joyce (2006) 'document for inspection '' '''License#002: ''Sbiis Saibian (2008) document for inspection '' License#003: ''Aarex Tiaokhiao (2012) document for inspection '' License#004: ''Lawrence Hollom (2013) document for inspection '' License#005: ''Fish (2013) document for inspection '' License#006: ''Wythagoras (2013) document for inspection '' License#007: ''Hyp cos (2014) document for inspection '' License#008: ''Cookiefonster (2014) document for inspection'' License#009: ''LittlePeng9 (2015) document for inspection '' License#010: ''B1mb0w (2015) document for inspection '' License#011: Billicusp (Dec 2015) 'document for inspection '' '''LIcense#012: ''Googology Noob (Jan 2, 2016) document for inspection '' License#013: ''The MostAwesomer (Jan 12, 2016) document for inspection'' License#014: ''Emlightened (Jan 13, 2016) document for inspection '' FINAL RESULTS Contributors: 19 Googologists: 14 Total: 33 Category:Blog posts